


Dinner

by f_lame_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lame_alchemist/pseuds/f_lame_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza is trying very hard to sleep. Roy has no clue what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Riza was perfectly content. A generic cop show was on TV, and she was lying on the couch in a position many would find very strange. She did wish that she could move at least a little, but the dog on her stomach prevented that. Black Hayate had fallen asleep, and with a face like that Riza was afraid to make even the slightest movement and risk him leaving.

From the other room, the sounds of pots and pans clinking and the gentle hiss of the gas stove threatened to drown out the TV, but the remote was out of reach and moving was very much out of the question. “Alchemy is _no different_ from cooking, so why is this so damn _hard_ ,” she heard Roy shout, and then a slight rattle as he kicked something. “ _Ow_.” Riza smiled. Kitchen: 1. Roy: 0.

“Riza!” _Noooo_. She closed her eyes. _I will not cook tonight_. “Riza? I don’t get it.” His heavy footsteps drew closer and then were muffled by the carpet. She kept her eyes closed. “Oh.” He left, and Riza sighed in relief.

Black Hayate jumped off the couch to follow him, and Riza found herself stuck in the same position she had been stuck in when there had been a dog in her lap: Roy thought she was asleep. _Damn_. He returned, and Riza fought very hard not to smile when he attempted to fit himself onto the couch beside her, throwing a blanket over the both of them.

He was clinging to her very tightly, desperately trying to stay on the couch, when he sighed deeply. “Riza, I know you’re asleep, but I need some advice.” Another sigh. “The kitchen is evil and I think that I probably shouldn’t go in there anymore.” Riza held her breath, desperate not to laugh, something that would only result in her becoming in charge of dinner.

He burrowed his head into her shoulder and they spent a few moments in silence. “I’m very glad you’re asleep, Riza, because now I can tell you that you mean the world to me, I love you more than anything.” The silence came back, and with it a sense of sincerity that brought Riza a feeling of complete and utter happiness.

After a few minutes, Roy spoke again. “I’m gonna have to say that when you wake up too, because I’m ordering takeout.”


End file.
